


The first dark love story

by Eponine111



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Love, contrasted love, love in difficult situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponine111/pseuds/Eponine111
Summary: A personal version of the history of hades and persephone, a dark story with many moments of light.





	1. Part I

This is the story of a distant time, the time of the myths and legends; the time of the Olympian gods, warlords and Kings, who ruled the roost on the Earth in turmoil. A time when the struggle for life was wild, and often both of which men were forced to put aside feelings such as love, friendship, brotherhood, hope in an attempt to win their fight. 

But just at this time, two characters who appeared incompatible like night and managed to find true love at the expense of having against them not only the world of humans, but also that of the gods.

 

In one of the most beautiful regions of ancient Greece lived Demeter, Goddess of agriculture and messi, and her daughter Persephone. Demeter was a much loved Goddess by humans for its generosity and its justness, since it rarely granted abundant crops, lawns, gardens and lush orchards and rarely did not come to the rescue of the men revealing their every secret of endless agricultural techniques. He was very popular because it often brought relief to mothers in various difficult moments of birth or their children's growth, after all she was the happy mother of a daughter who loved very much.

Persephone was a beautiful young girl: wheat-colored hair that summer, the sun shone like gold, blue eyes, always dressed in white or light and vibrant colors, which reflected his personality. He was always cheerful and joyful, loved to sing, dance, have fun; she also loved supporting his mother in his missions, rescue and relieve the miseries of humans where he could, and she loved to learn everything her mother knew and showed again, allowing her to assist in his work. To such an extent that, now that she had become a young woman, was officially regarded as "Goddess of spring".

 

One day Persephone was out of the House and, accompanied by some nymphs her friends, had spent the morning on the Lakeside, bathing, playing, eating fruit; shortly before the time of return, decided to gather some flowers in a meadow nearby. Went there alone and I'm quiet to seize the good colorful flowers, thinking of how he could use them: If you make a bunch to put it in a jar and decorate his room, or make wreaths ...

While he picked flowers humming she had not noticed a solitary figure hidden by the trees of the forest nearby, who looked at her; a fearsome figure, dark, surrounded by an aura of strong mystery and restlessness that certainly would have scared a closer eye. His likeness were human, but at the same time you could tell he could not be a human being. The figure was hidden behind a tree as possible so as not to be seen, so however you can in turn see right around. He was there for a long time ...

Finished that he had to pick the flowers, Persephone laid down the deck and stood up, sfilandosi a tape from hair to tie it so keep it together. It was at that moment, looking into the trees, he noticed someone hidden behind a tree was looking right at his side. Curious stepped forward: he was doing this behind a tree? He could not reveal his presence?

Too late the man hiding behind the tree he tried to come back in the shadows: realizing he was seen, he remained that remain motionless where it was, being face to face with the beautiful maiden who, regardless of his menacing appearance, he was approaching. 

For nothing intimidated or embarrassed, Persephone stared at him intrigued with her blue eyes; then she took a white flower from the deck she had in her hand and held it out with a smile to the unknown saying: 

-Good day to you, Sir. What is your name? - 

The other was banned for a few seconds, then grabbed hesitant the flower that she tended; stared at him a moment how you fix something incredible never before seen, then without saying a word he turned and disappeared in the thicket of trees, leaving our young goddess amazed and intrigued by this unusual encounter.

 

(end part one)


	2. Cap. 2

Back in his underground Kingdom, Hades locked himself in his room. He needed to rest and recover from the storm of conflicting emotions that the tour on Earth had gotten that day.

Was certainly not the first time that happened, though not particularly loved leaving his Kingdom to others. 

But that day, everything was different.

That day had risen to Earth due to some duty as ruler of the underworld, but driven by an interest to something else; something I knew so far but only for seeing in humans and even other gods. That kind of yearning that mixed men and women combined, combined together so that they entrusted to a game the joy and pain; What that often caused them suffering, pain, and disappointment, but apparently couldn't help himself. That thing they called "love".

He was the God without love, doomed to solitude when it had been destined to rule the realm of the underworld. He was the bad guy, the one that even his brothers and sisters they shifted when he was forced to show up on Olympus for some body. Everything he touched was dying, in his Kingdom grew nothing and lived only the eternal pain.

Yet very often it was surprised to consider that his public image did not correspond to what he felt to be truly. The thing called love, for example ... him, although he never tried, nor aroused in someone, he was almost sure to have understood the importance and have more respect than many of those who saw, especially among his peers. He saw his brothers and sisters continually betray spouses who had chosen, incurring in their ire, resulting in lost children then they would take care of it, sparking anger and suffering of all kinds. How was it possible that they could not do without trampling on the feelings of the person who said to love, which should have been the most important of their lives? Was it really love?

Love ... again his thoughts ran to the young woman for whom that morning had gone up on Earth, and who have long occupied his thoughts. He first saw her on a sunny day, while taking a bath in the Lake and by then was no longer able to take it off from the head; had returned to spy on her over and over again, and each time when he came into the underworld he felt a yearning louder and louder, and a stronger desire to rise to the surface only to find her. 

It wasn't just her beauty to attract him; It was just all together, the light and joy emanating from his gestures, his laughter, his eyes; the sweetness with which had seen her turn to other creatures, from tiny bird with the broken wing at girlfriends nymphs that wove flowers in hair by repeating what beautiful creatures they are, even the flowers laid gently plucked off the stem before catch them, almost unwilling to make them suffer. Had noticed that her only seen from afar gave him a joy unmotivated and never met her, and that he would have liked to receive even once a thousandth part of the attention; He used the passage of lonely days all the same, the darkness and silence of his Kingdom.

Why did he have to be so?

Because even he could not have a companion with whom to share the efforts and the enormity of his reign?

Really could not ever change anything at all?

No, it was not true that she couldn't change anything. Shortly before on that meadow land, something extraordinary happened never happened before.

The young girl had noticed him, but instead of running scared, had approached curious and friendly; Undaunted, she looked him in the eye with her eyes so blue they could very well be two pieces of heaven, smile and--this was the most amazing thing-regalandoglielo-flower Harbor him.

A gift! For him!

Nobody had done anything like that, to Hades.

Took off the white flower from the folds of the mantle where he had placed. In contact with the Kingdom of the dead, the flower was already avizzendo much more quickly than it would on Earth. 

Hades smiled, stroked the petals and grazed with a gentle kiss. In his mind it was forming an idea, and maybe soon even his dismal reign would be revived at least a little from light and heat, and he wouldn't be alone anymore ...

(end part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase "That kind of yearning that mixed men and women combined together so that they entrusted to a game the joy and pain" is from the song "Un chimico", by Fabrizio De Andrè.


	3. Cap III

In the days that followed, Persephone had thought sometimes to mysterious encounter in minesweeper.

Who was that stranger? Of course it was not strange that she was this: her mother Demeter was very protective of her, and she had always prevented from seeing people unless accompanied by her or outside the circle of other deities. Indeed, it was on Mount Olympus in very few occasions, precisely because his mother tended to show the daughter as little as possible, fearing dangers of every kind. And above all, Demeter feared the dangers of sexual nature: she could not ignore that the gods, men and women, since father Zeus, were devoted to satisfying their impulses of any kind are among themselves and with mortals, and the goddess of Agriculture did not wish to certain that his innocent daughter was targeted by someone, God or mortal who was. 

 

Persephone chuckled to himself: I wonder what mom would have said if he had known of the mysterious stranger? But no, of course she would tell him anything, and not just out of fear; felt in fact very strong desire to have something that was just her.

The business remained imprinted his eyes: black as night, but with an inner fire that made them shine like ... what, exactly? Lanterns? Stars? No, Persephone had failed to find a suitable benchmark for that look so charming. 

She had also hoped for a while, to meet him again. And maybe this time would be at least his name ...

Unfortunately, there was no other meeting ... and then also that welcome change after a while went to second place in the memories of the young goddess. 

 

Some time passed ...

One day, Persephone was released to do the usual walk and again, as always, paused to pick flowers in a field full of beautiful Crocuses and daffodils. While china in the lawn did not notice a mysterious dark figure that, behind him, she approached, in total silence, like a shadow that stretched covering the bright colors of the lawn. The figure stopped just steps from her, remaining still for a few seconds, then lift his black cloak and lower him down suddenly on the unsuspecting maiden, who had barely managed to raise her head realizing of darkness that was falling around her, then plunging into darkness and total unconsciousness. 

The figure carefully wrapped in the cloak, then lifted her in his arms and turned away disappearing and leaving behind only a few flowers torn; If anyone had passed by there at that time, would have noticed the side of a hill to open and then immediately close again just the black figure you had entered ...

 

(end of part three)


	4. Cap IV

In the underworld, Hades was sitting next to the bed where Persephone lay still fainted, and she couldn't stop looking at her.  
When she had conceived his idea to kidnap her and take her with him to ask her to be his Queen, had raised the issue of the fact that indeed, having always lived alone, his home from King of the underworld could be poorly suited to the needs of a young woman, who were virtually unknown. So had turned into one of the best rooms for the new arrival, and had promoted as personal choices among her maids lapsed three nymphs souls who arrived each day. Truth be told, given its lack of knowledge of the female gender, was a big fatigue. ..ma had addressed again thinking that his future Queen deserved this and more. And then of course he would leave her free to change everything according to her tastes.

When it was dropped into his Kingdom holding her in his arms, he immediately brought her to her room, lying on the bed, had it well covered and he was sitting next to the bed looking forward, hoping at the same time fearing that he wakes up soon. Now that he watched her closely, he could barely restrain his emotions watching her beauty, her blond hair matted, pinkish skin, small hand abandoned on the sheets in my sleep ... reached out a hand to caress her, but stopped and withdrew her the hand. There would be time for that too ...

But time passed and she mentioned to wake up; and also the God of the underworld had urgent duties to which fulfil in his Kingdom. So, reluctantly, entrusted Persephone to its new maids, with strict orders to call him as soon as the young man she.  
After having cast a last glance load of tenderness, he turned and quietly left the room, while suddenly he heard in his mind the echo of a song played once by a musician:

"Spring is knocking, you enter safe  
As the smoke she penetrates every crevice  
She has the lips of carne, the hair of corn  
That fear, that wants to take you by the hand  
That fear, that wants to take you away ... "

A few hours later, Persephone awoke with a start and was overwhelmed by a mixed feeling of panic and astonishment realizing of being in an environment that did not know. She raised herself up and shelling the eyes began to focus what she saw around: an elegant bedroom well lighted by torches on the walls, in front of a fireplace in which blazed a nice roaring fire. She stood on a large bed of cherry wood, wrapped in sheets and blankets, dark blue. The window not far from the bed, he wasn t any light.  
Beside the bed, past three minute creatures which, when turned his head toward them, made a deep bow.

-Rise and shine mistress!-they said in chorus.

-Where am I?! Who are you?! - asked the girl without many preambles. After having murmured something in the ear of one of the companions, who thereupon strode to the door and left the room in great haste, one of three stepped forward smiling and showed up:

-I am Mynthe, you are the one that is just released are Leuce and the other is Acasta. She went to alert our Lord and master of your Awakening, as he had requested. It is so anxious to meet you!-

-Who is your Lord? "

-I can't tell you, it wasn't authorized to do so. But it will be here at any moment and I would tell you himself-

And in fact, a few seconds later the door opened again, and while the three nymphs you profusely in a new bow, entered someone that Persephone was not totally unknown ...

(end of part four)


	5. Cap. V

Persephone watched shocked at the one before him.

\- But you ... you are the man of the woods! "said surprised the girl.

\- I see that you haven't forgotten about me, "said Hades smiling, approaching her.

Now that he was finally awake could tell her everything. Where to start?

\- What's your name, sweet girl? " 

\- My name is Persephone. And you?-

\- I am Hades- he replied. 

To hear this name, poor Persephone's eyes widened in terror.

\- You ... are ... Hades?! The Lord of Hell?! -

\- At your service, my dear- he replied, sighing inwardly. Was certainly not a novelty that kind of reaction when he pronounced his name. 

Persephone began to stutter:

\- But then I find myself in the underworld?! But so.. if so ... does that mean I'm dead?! Ye Gods! And how did it happen? I don't remember anything, just that I picked flowers and then suddenly the sun is obscured and ...- 

At that point she was overwhelmed by anguish and burst into a desperate cry, bowing her face in her hands.

 

Hades watched her sorry. He had expected not jumping for joy, but had hoped that perhaps remembering their encounter in the Meadow, Persephone was not going to be overwhelmed by fear. He didn't think it would have been very easy for her, but seeing all that pain pained himself, as well as tell him about a hitherto unknown feeling: felt guilty because he understands that that pain, I was causing him.

 

\- No Persephone, you not die! You see, I decided to bring you here with me because ...- he had a moment's hesitation -I'd like you to be my Queen.- 

Unlike Hades had thought, Persephone was again devastated.

\- Me, Queen of the Underworld?! But I am the goddess of spring! I can't fit here where there's death and desolation! Please let me free! Take me back home!- 

Hades stood and stared at her, the beautiful face became a mask of stone.

\- THIS is your home now! You are free to do what you want and go where you want, you're not a prisoner. Whatever you need, you can contact the three handmaidens I intended, will cover them all. Otherwise you can ask me: I'll give you whatever you want, I will satisfy all your wishes. You have only to ask, here you are the mistress. But don't ever ask me to bring you back, it's the only thing that I can do.- 

At these words Persephone collapsed back on the bed sheets defeats, burying her face between the pillows and starting to cry in despair. The poor thing's lacerating sobs would have touched anyone, but Hades without saying anything else stood up and walked out of the room.

After a few hours, Persephone decided she could not continue like this: cry it wouldn't have done anything, had to react and deal with the situation where despite herself had come to see with intelligence. Just so she could get something...what, only the gods knew it. But there was no other way.

So, she roused himself from her stupor and turned to her new maids asking them to help her: she needed a bath and clean clothes. The three nymphs of the underworld proved particularly efficient: first they conducted their mistress at a thermal bath that was in quite location close to hidden private rooms of Hades. The young goddess was astonished that such a luxury could be present at a place like hell, however it refused some wonderful consolation to immerse themselves in those warm waters and relaxing, rubbing the body with perfumed oil of rose that nowhere was been taken. It was the first nice thing of that sad day, and had a particular effect on her.

Once the bathroom and come back into the room helped Persephone to choose the closet that was found in her room a new tunic, in place of the dress she wore before. There were several types, all made with fine fabrics, which the young goddess so far had seen worn only by the Goddesses of Olympus; she chose a dark blue with gold embroidery, and finally became help comb and cast off the long blond hair. 

\- How beautiful you are my lady! Our Lord Hades will be very happy to see you as well! I'm going to warn him of your arrival?- Leuce said looking admiringly at the new mistress.

\- Thanks, but for now I have no plans to see "your" Sir - replied Persephone.

\- Rather, you know very well this Kingdom where you live? I would like to see him a little, since I'm here anyway and I'll have to spend some time. One of you could be my guide, I think.- 

\- Yes Mistress, we know quite well, of course, never as our Lord who knows every corner of his Kingdom, even the most remote and obscure. If you want, I think he would be available to show you.- 

\- No matter, it will be fine even one of you. Mynthe, you're going to be my guide today-dismissing the other two decided Persephone handmaidens.

After that, she and Mynthe left the room, and following the desire of the mistress, the nymph of the underworld began to lead her around the Kingdom, showing its shape: the main places, rivers, direct souls to their final destination. Persephone was watching everything carefully, wondering within themselves what kind of person could actually be the one that for centuries has presided over this Kingdom, dealing with everything. 

Because despite what happened, despite what he had said earlier, she had impressed her black eyes blazing and at the same time ...

(end part five)


	6. Cap. VI

In the meantime...

Getting up from his throne of black iron, where for hours he had examined the performance of judges of the underworld who had the task to judge the souls of the deceased and direct them towards the place where they would spend eternity, Hades headed for the exit of the Hall of Throne restless as you had entered. 

Despite the onerous task he had undertaken a task for centuries, his mind was now occupied by something else, of agreeable and salmon at the same time.

Realistically, not expected jump for joy on the part of Persephone, nor that she agreed to become Queen of the underworld just because he had snapped his fingers; nevertheless, he still hoped that, when she saw that he was the man of their meeting, she spoke with joy and that this had given him a flower, there would be at least a modicum of curiosity about him as a...person? Mortals would use this expression, but wasn't sure it could adapt well to an immortal ...

Sure, kidnap a person wasn't exactly the best as courtship, but then he could have done? Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo: when a woman wanted, they could present themselves with their good looks and have her without much effort; but he, Hades, it was enough just to utter his name for branded as "Monster" and drive him away or reject it without appeal. 

That day Persephone had been the first to approach him without fear, and without even knowing who he was ... Hades smiled at the recollection, wanting to get back to that place to behave differently.

 

With these thoughts, he was walking through the maze of his Kingdom without a clear direction, when he saw two of the handmaidens of Persephone busy chatting with each other. Approached the two girls and the disappointment he reprimanded:

\- That's how you discharge the task which I have appointed, instead leaving you in the boat of Charon?- 

Leuce and Acasta immediately bowed down trembling, responding:

\- Forgive us, my Lord...but was our Lady and Mistress Persephone telling for today we could consider ourselves free. She decided to visit your realm and to do so she chose only Mynthe as guardian. You said that obey her was like obey you then ...-

Hades stopped trembling nymph and dismissed both with a wave of the hand. The two talking the opportunity to jump as far as possible.

Therefore, Persephone had decided to come out of his shell, even see the Kingdom ... that you were already leaving and wanted to know his new home? He had made up his mind soon. Maybe a little too soon, she thought. A part of him remained skeptical, but the other part, underneath it all, wanted to give way to ... hope? For mortals named as well, but could also apply to Lord of the underworld?

Following the thread of his thoughts, Hades began searching for his beloved to see what he was up to.

 

\- My lady, what are you doing?! Run away now or that Monster will eat you up!- 

It was thanks to the scream of the terrified Mynthe that Hades was finally able to track down his Queen (not yet). Following the voice of the nymph, in less than no time he arrived at the place where they were the two girls and remained banned lying in front of a scene that he honestly never expected. While Mynthe ran screaming to do likewise, Persephone fearlessly approached friendly and smiling to none other than fearsome Cerberus, the three-headed dog that acted as a guardian of the underworld. 

\- But that curious creature! I've never seen one so on Earth!- 

\- Mistress, please back away! That Monster there will nothing to eat off!-

\- Monster?! Devour?! You don't seem to be exaggerated, Mynthe? It seems to me a very nice creature. – 

The "nice" creature ", initially, snarled with each of the three heads to the young goddess, which, however, did not let himself be intimidated; fascinated, she laid her hand on its head, smiling big nose in the Middle, murmuring softly to the monster the same words that mortals used in relation to the animals they loved.. At that point the surrender of the terrible Cerberus, Hades watched stunned terror of mortals who crouched down at the foot of Persephone as any dog, whining glad and shaking the huge snake tail while the young with both hands stroking the remaining two heads on either side of the middle. 

\- Have you seen, Mynthe? That good this boy! "said turning to the astonished servant that she watched from a safe distance.

While Persephone was speaking to Mynthe, Cerberus noticed its master and it stopped talking to its head, wag the direction, thus attracting the attention of two maidens. The God was forced to reveal its presence, advancing toward the threesome with severe air, which failed to maintain the presence of Persephone, dressed with one of the dresses that he had provided, which gave her the air of being a real Queen.

\- How beautiful you are my Queen-told her watching her admired-and I see you have made the acquaintance of Cerberus, who has the task of monitoring the access to my Kingdom. 

\- I'm not at all "your" Queen. And I didn't like me at all was very pleased to see this poor thing reduced under these conditions.- 

\- Is not a "poor little Doggie", a bloodhound ready to tear anyone trying to violate the rules of the underworld. Could not perform its task otherwise. It is its character- 

\- Sure, obviously. How would you react you to be called perpetually "Monster" and see everyone fleeing terrified to only see you? " 

Actually, it's what happened to me for centuries, Hades thought, annoyed as well as by the observation to see that Cerberus in a few minutes had been the recipient of caresses and attentions that, after all, he would have preferred for himself.

He decided not to give up and tried to change tactics.

\- Your servants have told me that you wanted to make a visit of my Kingdom ...- 

Persephone shrugged.

\- It made no sense to remain holed up in that room to cry. –

\- I'm completly agree. And tell me what you think about what you saw? - 

Persephone had to laugh. What did he think of the Kingdom of the underworld? But the question was so friendly, and Hades really seemed interested in his opinion. It made no sense then stay perched with stiffness on their positions.

 

\- It's not as bad as I always felt painting. There are many quiet places, and saw the Elysian Fields, are very beautiful. I also saw a large garden but felt abandoned to itself, of course-sighed-to Earth is another thing- 

\- You will also see that there are ways of escape: once you cannot get out of it. –

Persephone sighed and she shivered with cold: but as he did understand his intentions? She was well regarded by the mention with three nymphs. But she was struck by the fact that Hades, noticing that she shivered, removed his coat and wrapped it on her shoulders, lingering for a moment with his arms around her shoulders. Strangely, it gave her a sense of pleasure and warmth that had never heard in his life. 

For the first time, he raised his face to Hades and smiled at him.

 

(end of part six)


	7. Cap.VII

Walking side by side, Hades and Persephone returned to the Royal Palace that stood at the Centre of the Kingdom of the underworld imposing. On either side of the Palace there were two cypress trees where they spurted two fountains: one of memory (including drinking the water you could remember things you love) and forgetting (Conversely, drinking from it erased any memory of anything happened during its mortal life). The borders of the Kingdom were delimited by the river Styx, which allowed it to see what was happening on Earth. 

Once they had returned, as they walked along the long main corridor, there was suddenly a very ungrateful rumble coming from the stomach of the young woman, who, full of shame, blushed putting a hand on her stomach trying to do as if nothing had happened.

Hades burst out laughing, much to the amazement of Persephone who never imagined that the God of the underworld knew it; Besides, he had to admit he was a good laugh warm, pleasant, which was good to hear and plucked off a smile to those who stood near. As was happening at that very moment to her, for example.

 

\- I'm sorry, but ... I'm sorry, but ... from this morning I did not eat anything ... - she explained mortified.

Hades stroked her cheek.

 

\- Forgive me Persephone, I'm so accustomed to set exclusively on myself that I haven't thought of you. Will never happen again, I promise. If you give me some time and I can take you out for dinner. – 

So they parted, the young goddess headed towards her room. Here she spent her time resting from the long walk to the underworld and the various emotions that felt fidget within himself and about his new situation, the place where it was located, the encounters she had made and of course Hades, who was taking more and more space in her thoughts, as well as perform ablutions in preparation for dinner. 

She didn't have to wait long to hear a knock at the door of the room; was Hades that, handing her the arm, led her into the living room of the Palace, where they both sat down at a table already set with various types of food, especially bread, meat and cakes. 

While Persephone ate hungry, had to admit to herself that the dinner was not bad at all, and that Hades, who conversed with her telling her details of his reign, was delightful company. While they chatted, watched him carefully: he had always felt terrible descriptions upon him, her mother had always portrayed as a monster is in character and appearance, but she didn't look like that at all. Physically, indeed, seemed pretty attractive: sure his skin color was very pale, but he was tall, physically well proportioned and well done, had curly black hair that came almost to the shoulders, especially had black eyes that Persephone, despite herself, liked them more and more. 

 

\- First you mentioned a garden that you saw, that you liked it ... what is it? "asked Hades

\- Oh yes! It's a very large garden with lots of trees and bushes, but almost completely overgrown with weeds...-

\- It must be Garden of the Fruit of the Underworld. See, when I obtained my Kingdom I asked that I be allowed to have a garden where fruit could grow such as on Earth, despite the inhospitable environment. Apollo gave me some balls they could postpone the sunlight, since without it would grow anything. The results have not been what we expected: the fruits grow, but slowly and stunted. It would take someone with the skill and passion needed to cure it ...-

 

For Persephone, feeling "in his element", did not lose an opportunity to present itself.

\- I could help, shall we? I've always done, is my skill for some time, I love to take care of nature and everything about it!-

Noting delighted the diffuse color in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes, Hades agreed with pleasure. 

\- All right, my Queen, just tell me what you need and in no time you'll have everything at your disposal. I'll give you carte blanche, basically who better than the goddess of spring to deal with these things? " 

The dinner ended with Persephone who enthusiastically illustrated the changes he would bring to the Garden of the Fruits of the Underworld, and Hades listened gladly to see that a point of positive contact had been established between them. Above all, he was pleased to see that Persephone was no longer afraid of him and that he accepted his company.  
As they came arm in arm from the salon, something caught the girl's attention: embedded in the girdle of the dress there was something that looked like a bright flower. How strange, Persephone thought, approaching and looking at him well.

\- But ... this ... is the flower I gave you when we first saw it! - she exclaimed in amazement.

\- Yes my dear. It's just that. The most beautiful gift I have ever received. I could not have kept it long once I got back here, so I turned it into a flower-jewel, so I can always have it with me-

"It has become a precious object," said Persephone, looking at him admiringly.

"It has always been to me, even more so because it comes to you," Hades replied, looking intently. Persefone blushed, looking away without answering, but again she felt the pleasant sensation of warmth and pleasure she had already felt, and had to acknowledge that even her body reacted to it strangely, that she had never tried ... ..

 

 

When she saw that his daughter did not fall, Demeter worried had begun looking for her favorite places of the young girl, in vain. Passing the hours and not getting any results from her research, she had begun to walk the Earth far and wide, looking even among mortals, calling loudly, but nothing. Of Persephone, no trace. 

Demeter was desperate: what could have happened? Where was her daughter? Her naïve and defenseless Persephone, she had always protected to the full extent of its possibilities, since we knew the dangers and vices of the outside world. To preserve its purity and keep it pristine had grown almost isolated, with the exception of the nymphs or mortals who nonetheless met on her work and only when flanked their mother. Had certainly noticed the confident character of her daughter and her desire to explore new horizons, as every young person, but for this the marking had been tighter.

A few nights after the disappearance of Persephone, Demeter was depressed and crying in the daughter's bedroom, when she heard a knock at the door. Ran immediately to open shouting: "Persephone!", but leaped to the disappointment faced Hecate, the mysterious goddess who divided her life between the underworld and the world of mortals being perfectly comfortable in both worlds.

\- Good evening, Demeter-debuted Hecate with cool affability.

\- Good evening to you, Hecate. Come on in to my humble home, and forgive me if I have nothing to offer to revere your visit; but these days something terrible happened.

Hecate entered, sitting. – Thank you for your hospitality Demeter. Which to my great pleasure I can reciprocate with something you very welcome. I come bearing news of your daughter- 

\- Persephone ... where is it? How are you?-you waved for Demeter.

\- Don't worry, dear Demeter: Persephone is fine and in no danger. Hades took her with him in his Kingdom, decided to make it his bride, and as such already is negotiating, circumventing every luxury and attention. Your daughter will be Queen! -

The cry of despair of poor Demeter resounded for Earth: between all fates you could imagine for your daughter, had their worst ... bride of the God of the underworld! That horrible monster that lived surrounded by death and darkness, had laid its lurid pupils right on his sweet and pure daughter ?!

Hecate, which was certainly not expected to jump for joy, and that she had tried to "sugarcoat", intervened again.

\- Demeter, Hades is not as wicked as everyone believes! Persephone did not yet been presented in person, but from what I could see with my arts visionaries, would be a wonderful Queen and especially sa stand up to him and she knows her stuff, to the point that ... well, not quite so obvious that there remains , the underworld. From what I could tell she is determined to come back here.- 

But obviously there was no way to calm Demeter.

\- Tomorrow I will go to Olympus to talk to Zeus, and if Persephone will not be returned ... -

Hecate invited her back to calm.

\- I told you, she gives no sign of wanting to stay there. Wait a few weeks, could come back alone ... .-

At the end Demeter was convinced: he would wait some time, not much, trust Hecate and certainly if she told her that Persephone was fine and had not had any damage was true.  
But if within a few weeks her daughter had not returned home then, that the Gods would start to worry too ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in Greek mythology, any food consumed in the Underworld obliged those who had eaten it to remain alive. Since, however, in this story Persephone must remain in the Underworld for a certain period of time, it was impossible for me to do without eating it completely. I have thus modified the myth by putting only fruit grown in the aforementioned Garden as "constrictive" food.


	8. Cap.VIII

In Hades began a period of frantic "work in progress" (as we would call them today), in particular with regard to the Grounds of the fruits. 

After Hades was made have everything required, Persephone set to work with great enthusiasm: every day she would go in the large garden with her three faithful servants, to whom she had promised to teach at least in part how to care for flowers, fruits and land (just as she did her mother Demeter with mortals), and she worked diligently and tirelessly for many hours. As Hades had told her, the company was not simple: as much as similar, a garden of the underworld could not be identical to one on Earth, full of air, water and Sun. The balls donated by Apollo reflected the sunlight, but were much smaller and then the light was minor; the water was not missing since the river Cocytus skirted the grounds, but it certainly wasn't a source pure and clear as the rivers; the air then, actually a big issue, because one of the underworld in addition to fail was also much heavier.

But a goddess is always secret remedies against any inconvenience, and with a little more effort than it took ages on Earth, in a short time Persephone saw literally bloom the fruits of their hard work: apples, pears, pomegranates, plum trees, and many other fruits could be enjoyed by the other inhabitants of Averno ... or rather, from other inhabitants. Hades had explained to Persephone that besides himself in the underworld resided also the goddess Hecate, the three judges of hell, the three fates and Thanatos, the real God of death. 

It definitely wasn't a lot, but Persephone had understood how it worked the world below, and that the various nasties who had always heard about Hades were false: it was not bloodthirsty and killings, souls were coming from him when they were already dead. 

If the days spent working, evenings spent in the company of Hades, always interested in listening to the progress of her work, and always generous gifts: precious silks and jewels by now there were in the wardrobe of the young goddess, that being used to a style much easier to tell the truth didn't quite know what to make of it; the only concession she had made for a ring that Hades had described as interesting. A beautiful silver ring with a purple stone set in the center, that Hades had donated telling her that, in case of need, wherever she was, it would have been enough to touch it and say his name, and he would immediately rushed to his aid. But Persephone now had no more fear over there; at most it could happen to get lost in the depths of hell, in this case the ring would have been useful.

 

One day, Hades decided to surprise the damsel and go on his own in the garden to see where were the jobs. It was not very sure that Persephone might like it, maybe it would have experienced as an intrusion, on the other hand there was master and then he could go where he wanted. It was also curious to see the results of the maiden's abilities and powers. 

When Persephone and her maids were just sitting under a tree to rest a little; the young goddess stood up as I got happy meeting, with the light of joy in the eyes, identical to that day where they had met in the meadow. Hades the enchanted and admired while she was advancing could hear heart pounding in his chest almost as if it was going to get out of it. Before she didn't even have one, heartily ...

 

\- And So- said Persephone with a touch of pride -what about the garden of your Kingdom?-

\- It is simply amazing. I almost didn't recognize it, amounted to the most beautiful gardens of the Earth and Olympus. And it's all because of you, my Queen- said Hades without glossing over the note of pride she felt in her voice. 

\- I'm glad you like it. But today don't call me Queen, I have the look- she said laughing and alluding to the fact that, due to the hard work, the hair was dishevelled, creased robe, hands a little ruined and it was also a little sweaty.

\- I will never think of you as the most beautiful and noble Queen, more beautiful still of all women in the world-Hades replied with warmth failed absolutely to linger; amazing even himself, grabbed her by the waist and took her in his arms, pressing her to him and kissing her passionately. 

For Persephone was the first time I did something. Felt her lips soft and warm him settling on his and his tongue attempting mouth then hatch plan, raised on the toes, shoulder and reached while enjoying the wonderful feeling that gave her being engulfed in his strong arms, instinctively In addition to place both hands against his chest pressing them, hatched in turn lips embracing the tongue of him that he explored up the mouth.

All this, completely indifferent to everything, even to the three nymphs in awe but despite the embarrassment, they couldn't hold back a chuckle in the face of this unknown version of their Lord.

Suddenly, returning itself, Hades broke away from Persephone apologizing and trying to pull herself together and resume its usual cold frown, while the young conscious not only of the presence of the nymphs blushed as they tried in vain to pretend nothing; especially from learning, as new awareness, the reciprocal effect that each of them had on the other. Accustomed as he was to the strict upbringing, before then she had never thought of herself as a creature that could arouse desires and feelings that still saw in others. And she never even thought that the opposite could happen, that someone would raise the same things in her.

Embarrassed, Hades turned and walked away, and shortly thereafter also Persephone and the nymphs decided to return to the Palace, and to do as if nothing had happened. So far everything had gone so well, perhaps it was appropriate to make so that things would continue like this ...

 

But it couldn't last long. Suddenly, Persephone began to deteriorate mysteriously, day after day. 

Her complexion became more and more pale, appetite began to disrespect her, and slowly began to abandon it also forces: she tried to devote herself to the daily occupations, including Garden, but the fatigue and stress were increasingly unbearable. Her powers of Goddess were riduced to the light ... until one day she was found completely lifeless on a floor of the building, and there was no way to make it up.

After putting to bed with every care, was called Asclepius, the son of Apollo and physician of the gods, who subjected the patient a thorough visit, making the best use of his talents.

\- Then? - asked worried Hades just saw him leave the room of Persephone. 

\- Nothing out of the ordinary, my dear Hades. See, for those who live in the light and warmth of the Sun's surface are critical for survival. Who is deprived, initially lives anyway, but gradually perishes and is as if it were deprived of its strength and lifeblood, exactly like a plant. It's called "disease of pain" or, if you prefer "pain of the soul". – 

\- So ... .Persefone is in danger of dying? - Hades asked in a voice cut off from pain and disbelief.

Asclepius shrugged.

\- Persephone, being the daughter of a mortal and a Goddess, is not yet a consecrated deity, so she keeps intact some characteristics of mortals. So the answer is yes, unfortunately it is likely to die.-

\- NO! - shouted Hades overwhelmed with pain.

\- Then there is only one thing to do, and you know what it is- said Asclepius, taking his leave and reaching Hecate, who had been silent watching the scene and guiding him with her torch to the exit of the underworld, where Hermes awaited him to bring it back to Olympus.

Left alone, Hades entered the room where Persephone lay in her bed, sleeping deeply. He ordered one of the maids to bring him his cloak, and once he had put it on, he lingered a little longer on the beloved figure. Then he bent over her, and after gently kissing her in the forehead he carefully wrapped her in his cloak, lifting her in his arms and disappearing at the sight of everyone.

He moved in front of Demeter's house, where he carefully placed Persephone on the door, knocking energetically at the door; a few seconds later, Demeter opened and saw her curled up daughter as she thought he was kidnapped, she shouted with joy "Persephone, my darling!", lifting her from the ground happy and bringing her inside, to fix it and take care of it properly.

 

There were no witnesses to this scene, but if they had been there they might have noticed, hidden behind a tree near the house of the Goddess, a tall, dark figure watching the scene, and on whose face, as soon as Persephone disappeared from sight being brought home, a long and silent tear fell ....   
(fine ottava parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know perfectly the parental bonds that united all the protagonists of the story, given that in the myth Persephone is the daughter of Demeter and Zeus (although I found that in other myths the father is the river Stige). But since, as I said, the basis of the story was designed for children, I wanted to keep it like that and so I chose to make this little digression, where I attribute to Persephone an unknown mortal father, and where I mention a presumed "consecration" "that would make it a full-blown Goddess (which I assume will insert later in the story, even if I'm not sure).


	9. Cap.IX

Just awakened, Persephone soon to be back in her old room in her mother's House. Which looked after lovingly, happy, day and night, and who embraced happy to see: despite all she had really missed. Persephone is reestablished soon now, and Demeter lost no time to ask her daughter questions about concerns that were close to her heart.

\- My child, I can't even imagine what you've passed into the underworld at the mercy of that pitiless monster of Hades ...-

\- No mom, you are wrong! It's not a monster, indeed! It was very good to me-defended Persephone, recounting her experience in Avernus.

Demeter realizes that her daughter was sincerly, and that Hades did not attempt on her purity, as it was feared. And, since she had obtained what she desired most, namely that her Persephone would come home safe and sound, was willing to defer to what happened without putting in the middle of Zeus. She had also noticed the ring donated to her by Hades, and would have liked to see it disappear from view, but given that Persephone had asked her to let it bring because – she said she didn't had a precious jewel in her entire life, was even willing to give her daughter this little caprice, saw that it was something that seemed to want much. At the bottom her beloved little goddess had passed so many in such a short time that bad could make her a ring?

\- Do not defend him, my child, you are too good. Hades deserves only scorn by anyone, but since he had the sense to reported by me, I shall content myself and waive any claim. The important thing is that you're back here with your mother--said strong heart squeezing.

Once healed, Persephone returns to lead the life of always: clueless about nature, animals, the mortals, almost always with her mother, who after what had happened had trebled the nymphs and satyrs alongside the daughter of monitoring its absolute confidence. In this way, Persephone found herself not to be alone and to be monitored every minute of her life.

Luckly, Demeter couldn't control her thoughts ... because it would have seen that Persephone, however she was surprised at herself, the Averno was missing She missed the freedom of movement she enjoyed, accompanied to the maximum (and not always, since you could time when wanted) from the three maids, she missed the freedom of initiative of which had enjoyed when Hades gave her carte blanche leaving make her own decisions, and not just for the garden of the fruits of the underworld, but also for other small changes that had made here and there; above all she missed him, Hades. His company, the confidence he had always reposed in you (basically those who told him that she wouldn't have tried to escape?), his attention ... and those looks intense, those caresses mentioned, that breathtaking kiss...in her heart, Persephone wished to meet him again at least once, and when she went out she was always careful to discern a possible hidden dark and mysterious figure to observe it; but none of that never happened. She was even tempted to use the famous ring to call it, but since you were told to do so only if it were in danger, renounced his way, convinced that perhaps Hades would be angry if she would have wasted your time. At the bottom was well aware of how they were pressing his days as a God of the underworld.

One day Persephone was released to an orchard to pick peaches, accompanied by the Centaur Nessus. Which, in spite of the confidence granted to him by Demeter has long had his eye on her beautiful daughter waiting for an opportunity to come forward, although Persephone had never expressed any interest in him that was not friendly, as was with everyone. 

While the young woman was intent on collecting fruits, the Centaur approached her from behind stretching her hands over her body, with caresses not equivocate; but unlike what happened with Hades, Persephone reacted badly to that touch, that she had suffered a reaction of annoyance and disgust. When ordered to Nessus to stop, otherwise I would report it to her mother, that reacted with violence: but as you allowed that insignificant little girl, that I wonder how much she had given to the powerful Lord of hell, to refuse him? 

In response, seized her for life by lifting it up and trying to put it on the back to take her where she had better ease to do whatever she wanted. Persephone cried scared, it wriggled, assaulted with fists, scratching and kicking him until she managed to wriggle free falling to the ground. He managed to get back on their feet and started running as fast as you can trying any way out, while the Nexus chased threatening. Persephone rushing it penetrated in the Woods: ran, the bare feet hurt by stones, twigs and more, ignoring pain and terror, as she felt the other approach anyway. He kept running despite began to disrespect her breath, despite the fear began to take over; suddenly, stumbled upon the root of a tree that was sticking out of the ground and fell into ruin. Wounded everywhere, was unable to get back up, overwhelmed by the weakness and despair, squeezed the ring she carried on her hand muttering "Hades ... help me ..." before you completely lose your senses. 

(end of part nine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B: In Greek mythology, the centaur Nessus belongs to the myth of Hercules. Since I needed a slimy character of that kind, I transferred it to this myth.


	10. Cap. X

After the departure of Persephone, Hell had returned to its quiet routine. All too quiet.

A significant change, however, there had been: Lord Hades was locked in their rooms, without wanting to see anyone or know anything about what happened in the realm. The few times I was forced to leave, perhaps to issue any judgment, made him the reluctantly and only when forced, then back to close in his grief. 

Using a pot containing the waters of the river Styx (which made it possible to see what was happening on Earth), had seen Persephone cared for and her mother thus refreshed heal and bloom again as before. It had been his only consolation knowing she was happy and healthy again, just so his sacrifice had purchased a sense. However it was still too painful to bear, now that-albeit not entirely complete-had known what it meant to not be alone anymore. 

When he returned, after Persephone by Demeter, Hecate who had searched for him had found silent as ever, with his piercing eyes that could see in the souls of others. He had passed without a Word, completely uninterested in what he could or may not have seen in him, to go and shut himself up in his rooms.

In the days following Hecate had not made no attempt to pull it from his apathy: well knew that it wouldn't have done anything, that you had to give it some time, and maybe everything would be the way it was before. Maybe, in fact. 

\- My lady Hecate, what can we do for him? "asked Mynthe once. She too felt homesick, Leuce and Acasta Persephone, which not only had been subtracted from their fate to the underworld, had spent a nice time as well in place of subject, because Persephone had always been nice to them. Hades had completely forgotten them, and now the three nymphs spent their days languishing in utter boredom-

\- Nothing - said Hecate. 

\- Lord Hades is undergoing a major transformation within himself: he finally learned what it means to truly love, and that sometimes this may mean painful sacrifices itself, if necessary for the sake of your loved one. It is one of the most important things that can happen to both a mortal and a God, and not at all happens. And perhaps bring this something new ...- 

 

Initially Hades had a surge of disbelief when he heard the voice of Persephone calling him.

"Hades ... help me. .."

He roused himself immediately from its torpor: but how? His lost Queen at that time was back in his environment, safe with her mother and with those who loved her. That devil ...?!

"Hades."

 

No, he wasn't wrong, it was just the voice of Persephone: faint, almost a sussurro....but she was. And was calling him.

Hades took the ampule magical waters, he looked inside ... and saw what he never wanted to see, for anything in the world: the Centaur Nessus aggressor Persephone, she could escape through the Woods, he was wriggling that chasing getting closer and closer, her exhausted and terrified would stumble and fall, wound ... obviously was able to remember the ring he had given her. 

Wasted no time: grabbed the mantle is transported immediately where Persephone lay wounded and unconscious. To see her so, helpless and needy because of that crappy, a surge of rage took possession of him, but he choked back because at that time the priority was the maiden. As he had done before, bent over her wrapping it with care in the mantle, then lifted her in his arms mormorandole "My love, don't worry, I'm here with you" and before you know it brought her to the underworld.

The servants appeared, it became clear that Lord Hades had come out suddenly from its apathy and stupor: while dropping Persephone in the room they had occupied until recently, ordered Hecate to convene again Asclepius, and a servant to call instantly the three handmaidens of the hostess; When Mynthe, Leuce and Acasta staggered into the room, rushed admonished them to take care of Persephone and to follow the instructions of Asclepius, which would arrive shortly. 

Then he returned to his room, where he put on his armor, very famous in the stories that circulated among the mortals, then again thanks to mantle returned to Earth. Thanks to his divine powers, was certainly not hard to find the point where soon would pass Link; become invisible thanks to its famous elmo, did not realize what was happening at the time Centaur. Brandishing a sword, speared repeatedly in his body convulsing him and causing him to pieces with some satisfaction. Once you have finished everything, gave those remains nor burial; who had touched Persephone deserved to be left as food for the vultures. Blood, reentered into the hillside completely indifferenta to what he left behind.

 

Back in hell, Hades felt the weight of tiredness suddenly fell down on him. Stripped of armour left the servants tasked to clean it up, while he in turn did the same thing nestled in private baths; then, once rivestitosi, he went immediately into the room of Persephone. The girl lay fast asleep in bed: Asclepius had healed the deepest wounds, and left a special ointment to apply above. For the rest he had ordered maximum relaxation. The three servants were then washed and placed with great care, attentive to her wounds and not to wake her; Hades congratulated them for work and their attentions, then dismissed. 

Once left alone, delayed a little longer to look at it; see the wounds and bruises on her body ached for himself, but luckily now Persephone was safe. Lay down on the bed next to her, taking her in his arms; the young never woke up but, despite its recklessness, he had to feel the warmth and security emanating from the body do Ade, because he turned his head in the crook of his arm, posing and having close to him made a little sigh contentedly. The Lord of hell gave her a light kiss on the forehead before falling in turn asleep, holding his arms she who finally loved.

(end part 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments please!


	11. Cap. XI

In the underworld time flows much slower than the mortal world; above all, since there is no sun, the days are not punctuated by its natural rhythms and its light. So the rhythms of that world are a bit left to chance, or to the natural rhythms of its inhabitants.

It was impossible then for Hades determine how many hours he had slept when he awoke; but he did not care, for him that he was immortal, the passage of time was a relative banality.

What mattered at that moment, was having Persephone in his arms, safe and sound. He did not move for fear of waking her, and spent several minutes so to admire it while she slept. Then came the longed-for moment: Persephone made some small movement against him, then open your eyes. 

The young woman turned a moment glanced around the room, trying to focus on where she was; then once you knew where it was ... ... realized that she was in the arms of the Lord of the underworld. Then she raised his face and smiled at him.

\- Hades ... are you...but what ...? -

\- It's me, my Queen, and fortunately I was able to hear your cry for help and to come to your rescue-

The young woman was suddenly reminded of the attack suffered by the Centaur and had a surge of fear, clinging to Hades.

\- Do not fear Persephone, I've thought about it. That disgusting will no longer bother you or anyone else- 

These words and the tone of voice with which had been spoken gave a shiver to Persephone who stirnse back to Hades, looking into his eyes, where that time saw the flaming flare who knew. But she knew he didn't have to be afraid for itself

Suddenly, she smiled to Hades and laid a hand on his cheek, caressing. Hades shut his eyes shuddering in turn from joy and pleasure, and turning face slightly kissed the Palm of small hand of Persephone passionately. 

\- Thank you, my Lord- 

\- I have done nothing for which I must thank. Take care of my beloved Queen for me is just a joy- said he.

\- Hades ... I want to stay here-

For a moment the Lord of the underworld was believed to have got it wrong.

\- You know what would happen to you in a short time if you deprived yourself of the sunlight. Asclepius told me so, it was the cause of your illness, not long ago. Believe me, no one more than me wants you to stay here. But not at the price of your life.

\- Hades ... seriously ... I want to stay here with you. Be for real your Queen. I missed you so much ... Please don't say no- said Persephone securing it in his eyes.

Hades's heart began to beat a thousand: may his wish you were doing, and even that was Persephone herself who desire it?

The young goddess read his doubts in his eyes and, determined to clear them up, she began to stroke his face and then approached with his and putting his lips on those of him, pressing them and savoring the other's mouth. At this point, let go to Hades was the most natural thing in the world: clutching him riversandovi Kiss all the passion so far answered Persephone withheld. For the first time in his life, he felt he knew what it was like to be happy ...

 

 

Thanks to the constant care received, Persephone began to recover in a few days. After that first time, Hades had wanted to be sure that the decision of the young woman was not due to a temporary moment of weakness; until she was bedridden in her room, every day he went to see her, and they had talked about this situation that had been created. First, Hades had mentioned this to Persephone who could no longer see her mother, at least not as before: you can't come and go from the grave at will, unless you are one of its divinity, what that Persephone would become anyway over time. 

But the young goddess she was convinced that her mother would accept her decision, after seeing that she was happy. Well...it would take a long time and much effort. But as much as she loved her mother, was now determined to live her own life, and not one that Demeter had decided for her. 

As soon as Persephone was restored, Hades brought her to Hecate to present she to her. Persephone knew that the goddess of magic and spells was a very powerful personality to the underworld, and was looking forward to the meeting. Just met the young goddess of spring made a deep bow:

\- Goddess Hecate, I am so honored to make your acquaintance ...-

The other came up high to get a hand up.

\- Queen Persephone, joy in meeting you is mine. Do not bow down, you soon you will be the Queen and will be others having to bow to you.-

Hecate stared out at the beautiful maiden before her, and that she was able to perform the miracle of making love to the God of the underworld. Perceived immediately the power not yet expressed that Persephone smoldered inside her and knew she was the Queen ideal for that Kingdom. 

\- Queen Persephone, I can see a great future for you. A future of joy and power-by field hands said approvingly.

Hades watched on the sidelines at the meeting, pleased with how was taking place. Weren't many other deities who had a liking to, still less those estimated. Hecate was one of them.

Finished the meeting, took sick leave and Persephone, still excited, realized that her new life was really beginning: she was preparing to officially become the Queen of the underworld.

(end of 11th part)


	12. Cap.XII

Very soon took place in the underworld the first wedding in the history of the Kingdom.

On her wedding day, Persephone was wearing a gorgeous long dark red tunic, with gold decorations; the hair was collected at the nape with an elegant hairstyle, with a blue ribbon interwined in them. For the first time was also adorned with jewels: a refined gold necklace with small rubies diamonds earrings, gold bracelets on each wrist and finger the magic ring donated to her by Hades. Despite her young age already had a regal air while, excited and serious, she listened to the ritual formulas pronounced by the celebrant, who was also the groom. Which in turn had worn the armor sleek black for the occasion, and smiled proud while laid on the head of the woman who had just become his wife a black Crown of Queen of the underworld. 

It wasn't a traditional ceremony: these were very few, Hecate, Leuce, Mynthe and Acasta, Thanatos. 

And also the party was very different from those Persephone knew, especially the place where it was celebrated. And yet, for the bride and groom was a happy day, Persephone was able even to convince the reluctant new husband to dance briefly with her, to the music of some of the best players in Elysium recruited for the occasion. 

Towards the end of the banquet, Hades took a pomegranate from the fruit bowl and opened it, handing it to the bride.

-Take, eat some seeds. As you know, whoever eats of the pomegranate fruit grown in the Garden of the underworld will remain linked forever, it can no longer leave. You're my wife now, but only in this way will we be truly united for eternity.-

Without any objection, Persephone took the pomegranate and ate some seeds.

 

Once the celebrations were over, the two couples set off for the corridor leading to the bedrooms; and only then, blushing Persephone realized that from now on she would no longer had her own room but would divide the room-and bed-with her husband. The what caused excitement at the same time, agitation and fear, which did not escape Hades once walked into the room, took her in his arms the wife to reassure her

When detached, Persephone sat on the bed and sat beside her, Hades beginning to undress your upper body. As they got rid of the armor and showed the physique but well done, the young bride couldn't help but watch it curious and admired, despite an apparent shyness. Driven by an irresistible impulse, she laid her hands on the chest of her husband, stroking his hot skin. 

Hades let out a satisfied sigh, then leaned toward her and, after having again kissed her, he slid the top of the dress, leaving her exposed breasts. There are no used Persephone, blushing, instinctively tried to cover them with your hands, but Hades stopped her:

\- You're beautiful ... don't cover yourself, let me look at you. I am your husband, there is no harm- 

She picked up a cup breast in each hand, caressing them and snatching a groan to Persephone. Then she reached down and took a nipple between his lips, as she felt her shove your hands in the hair and push his head between her breasts, which Hades did with great pleasure, while his hands bent down even the dress of his wife, in slide to the ground. Even the Queen, in turn,took the body of her husband, by sliding the little hands on the skin and dwelling each if you came across in any scar memories of past battles. The explored with fingers, don't hurt him, but felt the plan need to know everything about him.

As Ade descended, tracing a line of kisses that reached the belly, Persephone bitterly felt waves of heat coming from somewhere deep inside her body, which radiated everywhere and became stronger and stronger, making them crave more and more ... what didn't even know her, but suddenly she felt unfolding like a flower holding on even more to Hades he lifted her legs around his hips, strusciandosi on her body, giving kisses where it happened.

She felt the hand of Hades that stroking the innermost point, between the legs, as he whispered in her ear sweet words; then, broke off a second, finished undressing showing her nakedness and her desire to his bride.

Which observed curious and full of desire, sensing a need and a languor that didn't give a name; Hades chairs on top of her, kissing her everywhere, and beginning to nip softly within her. Persephone gasped.

 

-Are you afraid, love? - he asked kissing her softly.

-A bit. What happens? - 

-You don't have to worry, is the tribute that every young bride must pay on their wedding night. It will be a little painful, but not my will and just this once. I promise you, then you won't feel anything like this- 

 

Hades continued to forward plan inside her, until you break the barrier, eventually penetrating her completely; Persephone bit a lip leaving out only a little moan of pain and clutching him, but soon after, while her husband continued to push, the pain is confused with the pleasure. Shortly after, both reached a climax and lay hugging, satisfied and happy.

 

\- I love you, Hades- said the young goddess of spring girdling her arms around the neck of her husband and huddled him.

It was the first time I said clearly. Hades sighed with joy.

\- I love you too, my sweet Persephone. Did you bring heaven to hell, and love where there was nothing. Could it be otherwise? " 

 

(ending twelfth part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B: I tried for the first time in the description of a sex scene. The final result, to be honest, does not satisfy me much, but on the other hand is the first time and I hope to improve over time. I hope at least that it is not too ridiculous or boring.


	13. Cap. XIII

When Demeter realized that Persephone was missing again, she didn't take long to connect everything with Hades. That damned delinquent monster, he had definitely taken her sweetheart again...ma this time she showed him what was capable a mother to defend her creature.

When the remains of Nessus were found, suspects to Demeter became certainties. There was no time to lose, she must go on Olympus to speak with Zeus and inform him of the havoc criminal that his brother was perpetrating against a poor mother and her young and Virgin daughter.

In less than no time Demeter thanks to her powers flew on Mount Olympus where Zeus ' Palace broke into, which at that moment was in the throne room with his wife Hera

\- Demeter ! It has long been that we have the honor of your visit! But ... what happened? You seem upset- 

\- I am, Divine Zeus! You don't know what is happening behind me and, dare I say, even to your! Please help me, I'm desperate!- 

\- Keep calm Demeter, and explain what's going on!-

Demeter told him to flush it out what had happened to Persephone, obviously painting the gloomy and tragic history, as it was from her point of view. 

Zeus and Hera exchanged a puzzled look: neither of them would have expected a similar header from Hades. The father of the Gods took a few minutes to reflect.

\- Demeter, Hecate reassured you think your daughter's welfare while sojourning in the underworld, and Persephone once returned you confirmed this version spontaneously, showing rather grateful for the treatment received. Don't you think maybe Hades is really in love with her and really has serious against him?

\- Absolutely not, and anyway I don't give a damn! Persephone is my daughter, she's mine, and I want it back! And I want Hades to be punished for what he did!- 

\- I understand your state of mind as a mother, however you have to understand that maybe you were wrong on some things. You don't hardly ever brought Persephone here among her peers on Olympus, and you always postponed her consecration as the goddess in all respects. If you had done it, perhaps Hades would not have dared to do what he did, although personally I doubt it. However, I cannot take a decision without hearing the other side. I'll send Hermes to the Underworld to speak with Hades, and when I get his version of events you will pass my decision-

Demetra swallowed the bitter bite: she had hoped that Zeus acted immediately. She told himself willing to wait a little longer, asking only that Hermes is ascertaining her daughter's conditions, when he went to the underworld.

\- Don't worry, I'll discuss the issue as a priority and you'll soon have a new meeting request.- 

So Demeter returned on Earth unsatisfied.

 

 

The day after Hermes was sent to the underworld. Zeus waited his return, curious about how it would go the meeting. For him that side of her brother was completely unknown, like other had never thought possible that Hades could have feelings of love or desire a companion ...

 

He was received by his thoughts from a blend of wings, anticipating the actual view of the Messenger of the gods. Which I look between amused and agitated.

 

\- Well, Hermes, what is the situation in the underworld?

\- Father Zeus, to tell you the truth even I struggled to believe what I was seeing. That hoodoo of Hades seems one of mortals when they are hit by the arrows of Eros: jujube soup just to nominate the young Persephone that, I don't think you did, she became his wife.-

\- What?! Hades married?! But he hasn't never been the kind!--asked incredulously.

\- That's what I told him, in fact. But he said "what do you know of love, and what do you know about Zeus, who changes women as changing tunics?!" - 

Zeus for a few minutes the offended, carefully avoiding the sneer that at that time it was painted on the face of Hera. Better change the subject, he thought.

\- Thus Hades has married the daughter of Demeter. ...-

\- That's right, divine father, and now the girl is officially Queen of the underworld. As from desire of the mother, I wanted to meet her and I have to tell you something that neither you nor Demeter, perhaps, expect: young Persephone not only looks great, but reciprocates the love of her husband, who for his part the fills of thoughtfulness, kindness and gifts.-

Again, sneer of Hera and rapid change of subject of Zeus.

\- So so there was no constraint?-

\- At all, Persephone has confirmed to me by falling in love with Hades, and have the desire and the decision to become Queen of the underworld to be with him, but also to have its own Kingdom wherein be treated like the husband, as Hades indeed does. And another thing ...-

\- Yes?- 

\- At the wedding banquet Persephone has eaten some pomegranate seeds grown in the garden of the fruits of the underworld-

\- Ah! This changes everything! " -stated by decision of Zeus. – Moreover, couldn't do much: Hades is Lord over their own domains and can act as it wants. But, if you had stretch of real kidnapping and real violence, we would get a foothold to crack the case in favour of Demeter. As things stand instead ...-

\- Demeter will not accept obediently the decision-intervened Hera for the first time-it's already so much that she have not gone to Underworld in person, given the anger you feel for Hades.

\- Still, my dear, she has no choice. All the more so since Persephone did not violate any rules or did any damage but has simply decided her life.-

 

At this point, Zeus sent Hermes to Earth by summoning Demeter for the next day. The goddess of agriculture showed up in no time at all. She looked around frantic and hopeful.

 

\- Then Divine Zeus, where's my daughter? -she asked

Seated on his throne of marble, Zeus gazed at her with a serious air.

\- She's in her new Kingdom with her husband, who loves and who does not want to leave-and Zeus report by Hermes himself, Word for Word, all what he learned while visiting in Avernus. 

While the Messenger of the gods spoke, Demeter began frothing rage

 

\- Hades is a monster! A killer! Who knows with what threats have forced Persephone to that scene! How can you believe him? How can you defend him?! - 

At this point interjected Hera: 

\- You must let it go Demetra. Hades and Persephone are married, and as you know the marriage is sacred. Your daughter is now Queen, and apparently Hades will be a good husband. Why don't you try to see it that way? -

Demeter realizes that any other protest would be unheeded. 

\- Alright, do as you wish. But remember that even I can do the same--spoke in menacing tone.

And returned to Earth, ready to enact her revenge ...


	14. Cap XIV

\- Lady Persephone, Lord Hades asks immediately you!-

At that time the Queen of the underworld was busily feeding Cerberus, by throwing pieces of meat that she had given orders to keep just for it. It was a task that was trying to play always personally, and not only for the almost total absence of souls willing to perform it; Persephone had really very fond of that extravagantly huge Mastiff that terrorized all but with its own name, but with her it became docile like a terrestrial dog. Lately, it was one of the few moments of her days.

That early period of her marriage had been nice but firm. The young woman had taken immediately very serious about her being a Queen, and had asked her husband to show them all his realm, even the darkest places and filled with sorrow. Compared to what we've seen so far, it had been a very hard thing to bear: see the screaming souls of pain huddle to be transported on the boat of Charon, see the souls of the dead not buried properly with the gold coin to pay the boatman infernal rejected and forced to wander without peace in Averno, regardless of how they'd behave in life, serving a fault not theirs; hear the cries, moans, screams, cries, see terrible and eternal penis even if you deserve ... it had been a very tiring journey both physically and emotionally. For her gentle and lovng nature Persephone had tried in many cases to see if we could mitigate all this suffering, but had been severely criticised by Hades who had warned not to try to change the course of things.

-There are rules to be observed, which often are not even ancient gods. Eternal judgment souls if you earn depending on the behavior you have had during their lifetime, the pity has nothing to do with these things, and it is not up to judges of hell and neither do I.  
Some judgments can be mitigated, within a short time, that's why I have to daily supervise the work of the judges, but otherwise everything must flow as it always has been, otherwise it would alter the balance in each of the three kingdoms, with devastating consequences primarily for mortals. Your mother is very familiar with these things,too-

Persephone had sighed inwardly: it was tough to accept anything but undertook to do so, like any good Queen. And who knows that sometimes there could still be able to mitigate the fate of someone ...

Meanwhile, fortunately, there were the nights and the moments that the couple lived together. With each passing day the young goddess of spring had discovered that making love with the husband who loved the result was an immense joy, hitherto never experienced: she felt complete, happy, loved. She liked the feeling of power that gave her perceive the pleasure that she gave him a feeling of completion and contentment he felt. He discovered things I never would have even imagined existed, and that she doubted it would have known if she stayed with her mother and had taken the road she decided.  
And all this had increased the security she felt in her role.

That day, when Acasta was coming to call her, Persephone had left and she was moving towards the throne room.

-My husband did say the reason for this call so urgently?  
-No Ma'am, but I saw it was just get Hermes, the Messenger. Which, if you will allow me, he looked quite concerned- 

Oh, and what could have happened again? Maybe something about her mother?

When Persephone entered the throne room, the Messenger of the gods did not escape the beginnings of a smile on the face of Hades to see get his bride, the eagerness with which, just fascinated to the throne, he took her hand and the look that kissing between the couple When raised her head leaving go of the hand. Even Eros could have done better with his arrows, thought Hermes.

-Good morning, Queen of the underworld-made, bowing-

\- Good morning to you, Hermes. To what do we owe the honor of your visit? "replied the Queen sitting on the throne that had been built for her alongside that of her husband.

-My dear, as you were expecting Ermes mentioned me something serious is happening among mortals ...-explained Ade, inviting then gaze Hermes to continue.

-I'm afraid so, the situation is not serious, it's just tragic-made Hermes, and moving one hand conjured a vision of the earthly world: snow and ice everywhere, perennial snow storms, human and animal corpses frozen, screams and supplications to every God existing of other humans, the weakest, sick, without anything to eat because (as explained Hermes) with cold and frost everywhere not grow anything so it was impossible to find food.

-What do with all this? "asked Hades, who had thought that something had to have happened in the world above, noting an exponential increase of souls who arrived in Averno daily.

-Direct nothing but blame than you saw is Demeter. Since she found out of your marriage and Zeus explained that she can no longer do anything to bring back home his daughter, swore revenge and not only has completely abdicated any duty, but Frost and storms triggered by ensuring that everything will continue f inchè her daughter will not be returned.-

Persephone gasped: how could her mother to get to this point, hitting innocent people, just to get her? She had always been taught that with great power comes great responsibility, and that the gods must first use their powers to help and improve the living conditions of humans who depend on them. How could this be important teaching? The young Queen felt guilty: of course his mother would not accept any invitation to her wedding, but Persephone on her part since he had arrived in the underworld did not even try to contact you to tell you where it was, explain what had happened and inform you of the decision taken in total freedom. And now, these were the consequences of its negligence, distracted as she was by the joys of new married life.  
Hades instead did not seem to be any particular problems with regard to the mother-in-law.

-Say to Zeus to report to Demeter who must resign: Persephone is my wife now, and Queen of the underworld, and as such will remain here with me, as with any couple, divine or mortal who is. His daughter will be able to go and see her, it's not a prisoner but mistress here and if so far has not yet occurred to me to do so, can raise Demeter that maybe isn't exactly her fault ...-Ade said testily, in a tone that brooked no replication.   
Ermes was not intimidated.

\- Divine Hades, these things you can tell yourself in person to Zeus since you have been summoned to Olympus as soon as possible, both you and your bride.  
After saying this, the messenger of the Gods respectfully greeted the two rulers and took his leave.

Left alone, Hades and Persephone looked at each other.  
"Are you ready to go to Olympus, among your peers, my wife?"  
To Persephone there was nothing left to do but nod: soon there would be a showdown.

**Author's Note:**

> commenti per favore


End file.
